


Early Morning

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://rejeneration.livejournal.com/">rejeneration</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.
> 
> Written for [rejeneration](http://rejeneration.livejournal.com/)

He woke up to Sam shifting behind him, restless. He grumbled incoherently and Sam huffed a laugh, pressing his face into Dean's neck, nuzzling. Dean shoved his own face into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but Sam's fingers wandered down his spine; a lazy, curling path to his ass. He nudged back with his elbow and tried to communicate in grunts that he wanted to go back to sleep, but Sam nipped his nape and traced the curve of his ass.

Dean rubbed his eyes, resigned to being awake and Sam's touch disappeared. He started to turn, but his growl died in his throat when Sam's fingers returned, slick and cool, nudging at his hole.

He bit down on the pillow as Sam pushed inside, faster than was comfortable, but Dean just pushed back. He loved it when Sam was like this, eager and reckless, forcing Dean to just take it. He’d never say anything, but he was sure that Sam knew what he wanted, especially the times when Sam was dark eyed and forceful, holding him down.

Sam’s finger withdrew and suddenly he was pushing back inside with two thick fingers, jolting Dean from his thoughts. He groaned and pushed back, scrabbling for purchase in the sheets as Sam twisted his fingers and shoved in deeper.

He wanted to say **now**, prepared to beg for it, anything to have Sam inside him. Then Sam’s fingers twisted sharply and he lost all ability to form words, managing only to groan wordlessly into the soft cotton pillow case. He pushed his foot back against Sam’s leg, curling it around his calf in an attempt to pull him closer. Sam’s fingers slid in deeper as Dean’s leg lifted and Dean was prepared to do anything to make sure Sam didn’t stop.

Sam drew his fingers out and grabbed Dean’s hip with calloused fingers, pulling him back sharply as he wriggled closer. Dean arched his back as Sam’s cock slipped between his cheeks, to make it easier, to make him hurry _up_. Sam’s hand curled under his thigh, lifting his leg higher, pulling it back as he nudged his way inside, thick cock opening Dean up in the best way possible.

Dean reached back, curling his hand around the back of Sam’s neck, letting go of any semblance of control he might have had, letting Sam slide in deep. Sam rocked them together, slow and easy and Dean let him keep it slow, didn’t try to push back as Sam’s cock set off sparks of pleasure inside him.

Sam let go of his hip as their breathing got faster, curled his hand around Dean’s cock, groaned into Dean’s neck as he clenched around him. Dean’s blood rushed at the slow build, everything rising, reaching a crescendo before his vision blurred and he came, thrusting into Sam’s fist. Dean was dimly aware of Sam moaning his name, the spasms running through Dean's body enough to push Sam over the edge into his own orgasm.

Sam pressed breathless kisses to the back of his neck as they settled, and Dean grabbed Sam’s hip when he tried to pull back, keeping him from sliding out. Sam slipped his arm around Dean’s chest and buried his face in Dean’s sweaty nape, breathing in deeply.

*


End file.
